


You make me something no one else can

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall needs Harry likes he's never needed anyone else before, Harry loves Niall likes he's never loved anyone before - that's what makes them each other's everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me something no one else can

**Author's Note:**

> It has been like a month since I uploaded anything, purely because of lack of creativity and time, so I just wanted to put something up, even if I personally am not a fan of it, but either way, see what you think.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own and any comments, good or bad, would be lovely to hear<3
> 
> Check out my other work if you want, s'very fluffy:)

Harry’s gentle snores soothed the air of the apartment as Niall pulled himself around the flat, steps light and cautioned as he searched out the dastardly floorboards that would give away his movements to his sleeping boyfriend.

The light ruffle of moving bed sheets as Harry hunts down a comfortable position after Niall’s departure makes him smile lightly to himself and stare adoringly at the docile boy nestled in the rumpled sheets, hair skewed and ruffled upon his head as he lays haphazardly across the stark white of the mattress, sleepy smile on his lips as they part around snores and restless sounds.

Niall’s smile lingers upon his face as he scurries around the apartment, digging around in cupboards and rooms for all the necessary items for his plan.  Niall grins to himself as he scuttles off into the kitchen, ripping open packages of cakes and arranging them on plates, filling bowls with sweets and crisps and grabbing cups before taking them into the living room and hurrying back to get more food and drink and setting them also in the living room carefully, arranging the cushions spread across the floor more neatly as he goes. 

he hears the tell tale sounds of the bed creak in the bedroom and the light puff of air Harry always releases before lifting his body from the comfort and warmth of their bed.  “Niall?”  Harry rasps, voice raw with disuse from sleep as he drags his hand through his hair, finger catching in the knots as he slowly raises his body from the mattress.  
“M’here,” Niall slips himself under the warm fabric of the duvet, plopping his head on Harry’s arm instead of using his pillow and smiles up into the tired eyes of his boyfriend.  “Hi.” He whispers, fingers dancing over the same two letters inked on the delicate skin of Harry’s arm.  
“Hi.”  Harry grins down at the feel of Niall’s finger on his skin happily before looking into the bright blue orbs of his boyfriend.  “Where’d you go?”  Harry pouts, “I missed you.”  Niall chuckles affectionately at his boyfriend; his laugh loud in the quiet of the room but it makes Harry smile wide in admiration of the blonde boy in his arms.

Niall nuzzles deeper into the tender muscle of Harry’s arms, breathing in the scent of his sleepy boyfriend as he closes his eyes, eye lashes fluttering against Harry’s bare chest.  Niall’s hair is soft against Harry’s skin, tickling but comfortable as it brushes against his exposed flesh as he holds Niall’s smaller frame against his own, hold protective yet loving as his thumbs rub circles in the skin stretched across his hips.  Niall runs his feet up the long length of Harry’s legs, tucking his feet quickly into the area behind his knees, squirming his toes there as he tugs himself impossibly closer to the curly haired boy.

The sun is warm against their skin as it floods in through the curtains, breaking through the barrier of their eye lids as they continue to hold each other, letting the day pass them by as their fingers clutch at the other, an un-vocalised promise of forever.  “Haz?”  Niall yawns, lips soft and damp against Harry’s chest as he speaks, voice quiet as he slowly raises his head, sapphire eyes meeting emerald and making each other’s breath hitch as they take in the other.  
“Yeah?”  Harry grins as Niall’s hands reach up to trace the wings of the birds across his chest absentmindedly.    
“I think we should get up.”  Harry groans lightly, tossing Niall up onto his chest and holding him tightly against himself, stopping all movement from the smaller boy.  
“Never!”  Harry shouts, hands’ tightening against Niall’s back, pressing him closer to his chest, to his heart.  “We will stay in bed forever and ever and ever!”  Niall laughs loud against his chest, feet kicking lightly at Harry’s shins in protest as Harry’s hold on him tightens.

“Harry!”  Niall shouts, breathless, as Harry’s fingers run up his sides, pulling loud fits of laughter from him.  “Stop!” he pleads, eyes squeezed closed as he wills his laughter away, but Harry’s hands are insistent as they tear laugh after laugh from him.  “Please!”  Harry’s face softens and his fingers slow to an almost soothing yet still tickling rate as he levels his face with Niall’s.   
“Under one condition.”  Niall’s eyes settle on Harry’s and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from just reaching up and kissing the soft lips of his Irish boy for everything he’s worth.  “We stay in bed.”  Niall is quick to shake his head but Harry’s fingers are quicker as they strip giggle after giggle from Niall’s throat.  Niall’s head continues to shake as he thrashes in Harry’s hold, slinking out of his grasp quick enough to scamper down to the opposite end of the bed.

“No.”  Niall says, words final as Harry stares sadly after his escaped boyfriend.  
“Why not?”  Harry’s eyes are sad and doe-like as he props himself up on the bed, staring longingly at Niall on the other end of the mattress.  Niall’s resolve falls as he watches his boyfriends eyes look sadder and sadder and crawls back up the bed, covers sliding under his knees as he does so until he’s sat next to Harry, pulling his face to his own and kissing his lips lightly.  
“Because I have something better for us to do today.”  Niall smiles as Harry’s eyes go from sad and cloudy to gleaming and happy, his hand reaching out to find the Irish boy’s and squeezing lovingly.  
“You do?”  Niall nods before pulling on his boyfriend’s hand and throwing a pair of sweat pants at him before tugging a pair up his own legs.  
“C’mon.”  Niall chuckles as Harry also tugs on a pair of socks, before their hands are once again interlocked as Niall skips along the hardwood floor of their hallway, dragging along a confused, yet excited Harry. 

The pair quickly round the corner into the living room and Harry’s eyes go wide as he looks upon the sight in front of him.  “You like it?”  Niall’s voice is cautious and timid as he talks, making Harry’s heart hurt, because he’s questioning _himself_ because of _him_.  
“Course I do.”  Harry grins, pulling Niall into his strong, inked arms and rubbing over the exposed flesh of Niall’s own, finger ghosting over the skin there, loving the buzz of Niall’s warm flesh against his own.  Niall physically relaxes, leaning back into Harry’s body and hooking his hands around Harry’s waist to fit his fingertips into the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s spine.  “I love it.”  Harry kisses the back of Niall’s neck as he breathes the words onto his skin, making Niall shiver involuntarily against him.  “And I love you.”  Harry smiles at his own words as Niall repeats them back to him, true and pure love behind each and every letter, syllable and word before Niall pulls Harry by the hand into the tent of sheets, blankets and pillows.

Niall’s hand is warm against Harry’s back as he ushers him inside the tent before he pops himself inside, crossed legged next to Harry.  “Hey.”  Niall smiles his adorably sweet smile at Harry as they stare at one another, in the not quite darkness, across the short space between them.  
“Hey.”  Harry chuckles before he pulls Niall’s form into his own and sets him on his lap underneath their cave of a tent.  “Love you.”  Niall fidgets in Harry’s lap as he carefully twists himself in Harry’s arms to look at him, smile ever present on his lips as he watches Harry with such love and admiration in his eyes it makes Harry’s heart thrum heavily in his chest.  
“Love you too, Haz.”  Harry grins wildly at Niall, his eyes sparkling with his love for the boy in his lap as his eyes run along the flawless face of his lover.

The pair of them just sit, watching and touching each other as the tent gradually becomes lighter as the sun filters in the through the open curtains in the living room, creating shadows along each of their bodies as they bask in each other.  “Ooops.”  Niall mumbles as his foot knocks something behind Harry, leaning fluidly around the younger boy to pick up said fallen object.  “Cookie?”  Niall holds the plate up to Harry, smile evident in his voice as he rams a cookie between his own lips and swallows it down in mere seconds.  Harry furrows his brow affectionately at Niall’s action but smiles at his childish ways regardless, before popping one of the chocolate chip delights in his mouth and chewing happily at the sweet treat.    
“Did you make these?”  Niall grins cheekily up at his curly haired boyfriend, swiping his hand over his mouth, quickly riding it of the dusting of crumbs that set up camp there.  
“I made the trip to buy them.”  Niall smirks at his boyfriend before stuffing another one in his mouth and watching the dimple on his boyfriend’s cheek sink in as he rolls his green eyes playfully.

The pair sit, wrapped up in one another as they press cookie after cookie to their lips, Niall’s eyes glimmering in admiration as Harry taps the final cookie against his lips with a smile before biting the other side off, lips brushing against Niall’s own softly as his mouth consumes the other half of the cookie.  “Love you.”  Harry whispers, breath hot against Niall’s lips as Harry’s face stays just millimetres away; his eyes bright in the unnatural darkness the blankets overhead cause, as Harry’s emerald eyes look deep into Niall’s soul.  
“The films!” Niall shouts, eyes wide in realisation as he hops off of Harry’s lap, tripping over the blanket wrapped around his foot as he runs over to the TV.

Harry stares confused after his boyfriend, watching his jumpy actions as he rifles through a stack of new DVD’s by the television, simultaneously turning on both the DVD player and the TV as he goes.  “Ni?”  Harry smiles as he sees Niall flop down onto his bum, flipping DVD cases haphazardly across the floor as he studies each one, muttering under his breath.  
“Yeah?”  Niall’s eyes continue to be trained on the glossy cases of the DVD’s in his hands, turning slowly to position his body to face Harry.  
“What’re you doing?”  Harry slowly scuttles over to Niall, on his hands and knees, to peep over Niall’s shoulder as he continues to judge and scrutinize their viewing material before reaching the bottom of the pile and smiling down at the plastic package in his hands.  “Lady and the Tramp?”  Harry stares confusedly at the Disney film as Niall turns to face him a wide smile on his mouth, popping the disk from the case and slipping it inside the DVD player.  “I didn’t think you liked this film?” 

Harry’s eyes follow Niall as he lifts himself from the floor, hand outstretched to help Harry up and he happily obliges, placing his hand inside Niall’s own outstretched one, letting himself be pulled from the floor and taken back over to the tent before insisting Niall sit on his lap again, so that he can rest his head on the Irish man’s shoulder.  “You do though.”  The opening titles come on and Niall’s hand is prime and ready to press play as he leans back into Harry’s embrace, stroking his hand over Harry’s arm around his waist absentmindedly.  
“But you don’t.”  Harry argues, eyebrows knitted in confusion as he watches the previews of the disk.  “Course I do.”  Niall counteracts, voice soft as he looks up into Harry’s cloudy eyes with a small smile spread across his lips.  
“Niall.”  Harry warns, voice husky as he holds onto Niall evermore tightly.  
“Harry.” Niall repeats, eyes playfully as he bites his lip, teasing Harry, all smug with himself as he leaves Harry speechless.

The pair fall into laughter at that, both of their chests rising and falling in fits of endless giggles before rolling over into a boy shaped lump on the floor, laughs still trickling from their lips as their eyes squeeze tightly shut, crinkles forming around them.  “I do like it.”  Harry’s laughs slowly disperse into the air and quieten into breathless huffs, arms tightening around Niall’s slender form and pulling him to look into his eyes.  
“Ni-.”  
“Honestly,” Niall cuts him off, eyes shimmering as he does so, watching Harry’s chest rise slowly, light breaths hitting his face as he keeps his eyes on his boy.  “I do, you like it and I like things that make you happy, okay.”  Niall’s hand stretches out behind him, hunting down the remote to the DVD player blindly, a small frown pulls at his lips when he can’t find it, making Harry smile internally and reach out for it himself, placing it in Niall’s hand with a smile.  “Thank you,” Niall reaches up to kiss chastely at Harry’s jaw before pressing play and shuffling to huddle up in Harry’s arms.  “Now watch, yeah, I wanna see the underdog get his girl.”  Harry grins at Niall before also snuggling close, arms clasping around Niall to keep him comfortable and warm and just to _know_ that Niall is there, to know he’s in his arms, in his life, in his heart. 

“He was always destined to get her; they were made for each other.”  Harry’s voice is quiet so as not to disrupt Niall from the movie but to still get his opinion across.    
“Yeah, I guess he was.  He’s still lucky though, Lady gives him everything that no one else ever could.”  
“Like you for me.”  
“And you for me; you’re my Lady.”  
“As you are for me, Ni.”  Harry’s toothy smile is bright as the film plays out before their eyes, his finger drawing invisible hearts into Niall’s hip as Niall does the same to Harry’s hand whilst they pop crisps and cookies into their mouths as they watch on in admiration of the cartoon soul mates.

As the film draws to a close and the puppies hobble about the screen, Niall and Harry coo simultaneously, making them laugh at each other once again, mouths wide and eyes crinklesd as their laughter resonates around the tent, bouncing off the blanket walls and cushion floor.  “They’re so cute.”  Niall giggles as they plod around the screen, a childish smile on his pink lips.  
“You’re so cute.”  Niall pouts as Harry’s hand trails through his hair, ruffling it with his fingers and making it fluff out around them.  
“I’m not cute.”  Niall argues, arms crossed over his chest and shoulders solid.  
“I know,” Niall smiles happily and lets his shoulder slouch as a wide toothy grin displays itself on his lips, “You’re adorable.”  Niall frowns again, bottom lip protruding unhappily and face looking betrayed.  
“Am not.”  
“Are so.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Hazza.”  Niall whines, eyes pleading as Harry wraps his hands around Niall waist, holding him down as he straddles him, stretching Niall’s arms above his head and tucking his feet under Niall’s thighs to stop him from thrashing around beneath him.  “Stoppp.” 

Harry grins down when he has the advantage over Niall and kisses his lips slowly, carefully and full of affection.  “You are cute.”  Harry ducks down to kiss the tip of Niall’s nose lightly, “You are adorable.”  He tucks his head down to press his lips to Niall’s throat, voice husky against Niall’s smooth skin, “You’re a brilliant singer.”  Harry’s curls are soft as they travel along Niall’s skin, his eyes soft as he focuses purely on Niall, ignoring the closing of The Lady and the Tramp and just on the beautiful boy underneath him.  “You’re an amazing guitar player.”  Harry kisses each knuckle on each of his hands before trailing his lips up Niall’s neck again and up to his eye lids, kissing each of them individually also, “Breathtaking eyes.”, before swooping down on his soft pink lips, “Perfectly you.”  Niall smiles under his lips, kissing back lovingly as Harry passes his love for him through his kiss.  
“Love you, Harry.”  
“I love you too, Ni, so much that I can’t imagine not feeling _this_ in my heart.”  Harry places his hand over his heart, eyes soft as Niall reaches his hand up to Harry’s chest, over his own hand, over his heart, kissing between their fingers, eyes solely focused on Harry’s own.  
“You make me feel things in my heart that no one else can, Haz.” 

The credits roll in the background, the lashing of black and white colouring their skin as they just take the other in; their hands entwined, hearts as one and gazes focused on each other without the need to know anything other than the safety and happiness of their other half.  
“I love you like I’ve never loved anyone else before.”  
“I need you like I’ve never needed anyone else before.”  
“You’re my Lady.”  
“You’re my Tramp.”

Each other’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well done for getting to the end of that, I'm proud of you, surprised you didn't give up on the first line to be honest - I would have!
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear any and all comments that you have, I find them really inspiring, just knowing that someone likes or appreciates my writing:)
> 
> Check out my other work, if you'd like<3


End file.
